The present invention relates to binders for containing pages. The invention can serve to assist with any kind of binder such as a book or the like but has particular application to a ring binder and even more particularly to a three ring binder.
One of the difficulties in shelving binders, especially of the three ring variety is in selecting one from a group on a shelf. Part of the problem is in the fact the binders tend to be wedge shaped and therefore do not store well on a shelf. Prior art patents have been granted which result in getting the binder covers to spread into a more rectangular solid. This however makes the extraction of one from the group more difficult especially without disturbing the shelving arrangement.